


Haven’t Talked To Anyone In Years

by Waterspark357 (orphan_account)



Series: Ninjago SCP!AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, SCP Foundation, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: 90s, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Escape Mention, Farmboy, Fire Powers, First Meetings, Gen, Heterochromia, M/M, Ninjago AU, Pining, Prisoners, SCP!AU, SCP-5705, SCP-8214-1, Weather, and he's as polite as he is sassy, idk - Freeform, inventing, jay is from a small town in this so I gave him a slight southern accent, just a concept im toying with, levitating, plasmashipping, scarf, sorta???, southern slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Waterspark357
Summary: SCP-8124-1 gets a visitor for the first time in a long time (Jay). SCP-5705 is happy to have someone's company (Kai).Ninjago SCP!AU One-shot ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Haven’t Talked To Anyone In Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, been a longtime reader of the SCP Foundation, but they're not entirely a fanfiction fandom?? If that makes sense?? But, I've been toying with the concept for a full-length fic, so I though I might introduce some of the ideas. Ever so gentle plasma, so enjoy blushy boyos

“Gosh, I just haven’t had anyone in my bunk in ages! Everyone is always so scared, which is just so silly! I ne’er hurt nobody! Now, that chick o’er ther? She’s a disaster, lemme tell ‘ya! Golly, some of the things she’s shown me... gives me the willies! But, she’s pretty alright. Can’t always judge a book by her cover, eh? She keeps me sharp, heh, well,  like lightning! Helps me take apart all these new contraptions! ‘S so amazin’, I wish I’d seen what went on on the outside when they made these! I can build anythin’ a million times, but seein’ the way they light up some’ne’s face? Boy, that’s the ticket! Ne’er had a girl of my own back home, but with the internet, gee, you wouldn’t need one, ay?” The small man just kept rambling, the slight southern hitch in his voice a bit confusing to Kai. He’d met a couple people from the Southern United States before, but none as animated as Jay.

“Mm..” Kai hummed in response, content to just watch and listen. Jay’s scarf sat on the table behind him, little arcs of harmless static coming off it occasionally. As much as he seemed to be intune with ‘her’, he was quite proficient at building by himself. He took apart little household appliances, taking pieces and motors and circuit boards, jamming them into something or other.

“Either way, I’m sittin’ here, talkin’ your ear off, an’ haven’t let you get a word in edgewise! Tell me ‘bout yourself.” Suddenly Jay was the one staring at him, making Kai sit up in confusion on his workbench stool.

“Me?”

“No, the paintin’ behind you. Yes, you! Where’d ‘ya come from? Why ‘ya even in here?” Jay smiled snidely. Man, did that innocent, farmboy facade work.

“Uhm, well,” Kai floundered; no one had ever asked that before, “I don’t know. An-and I’m one of… them. Same as you.” Kai cringed under Jay unimpressed look.

“Dont’cha have parents ‘r somethin’?” Jay twirled his hand, probing for anything.

“No.” Kai looked a little ashamed, fidgeting with his hands.

“Oh,” Jay sat up again, frowning now, “to be frank, I wasn’t prepared for that answer.” He smiled a little, bashful for prying.

“No one ever is. I’ve kinda been here my whole life. Oh, but I did break out in the 90s, now THAT was fun.” Kai smiled, slipping back into his confidence. Jay leaned back on his elbows, staring with mismatched eyes, all sorts of giggly.

“Ooo, do tell!” Jay listened to his escapade outside the foundation, talking about how he’d gone ‘hog wild’, in Jay’s words. Despite his boyish mannerisms when he wasn’t encased in his scarf, Jay was as sharp as a whip. Kai found himself having the best conversation he’d had in a long time.

* * *

Kai stretched, stiff from sitting on the stool for so long. Glancing at the wall clock, he hummed.

“Wow, time flies, huh?” Jay looked up from his project, seeing where Kai was looking.

“Oh, gee, guess it does. ‘Ya gotta get back to your bunk?” Jay aked, a hint of sadness in his voice. He began to put tools back in the case he had for them.

“Yeah, I guess. Gonna seem kinda quiet now, though.” Kai hopped off his stool, stretching again, catching Jay watching him with an indistinguishable look.

“Aw, trust me, folks usually glad to be rid of my tongue!” Jay got off his own stool, taking his scarf into his hands.

“I dunno, I think you’re pretty cool..” Kai walked around the work bench, leaning on it’s counter, smiling sweetly at the smaller man. He truly was the best company Kai had in years.

“You’re jus’ sayin’ that..” Jay fiddled with edge of the scarf, making little sparks thread through his hands. Kai chuckled, accustomed to skittishness after so many years of wary workers.

“C’mon, man, why’d I lie to you? And, if it’s cool with you, I’d like to come back tomorrow?” Kai scratched the back of his head, warily watching the scarf flutter in Jay’s hands.

“O-Oh, golly, of course! Like I said, I ‘aven’t had company in ages! Wish I had a nicer place though..” Jay looked around the room puzzled, like he could fix it. Both of them knew not much could be done, though.

“I have some games, if you want?” Kai offered, watching the suggestion light up Jay’s face. Were his freckles glowing? Kai could’ve sworn..

“Oh! That sounds swell! What kinda-” Suddenly the scarf lashed out making them both freeze. It was wound tight around Jay’s wrist, stiffly hovering just a hair away from Kai’s hand. Slowly, it smoothed itself over his fingers, and Jay relaxed. Kai laughed nervously, not entirely sure what was going on.

“Sorry ‘bout that! She’s a tad protective! Gosh, I’m glad she like’s you!” Jay looked absolutely pleased, smiling at Kai.

“Sh-she does?” Kai asked unsteadily, flexing his fingers a little to let the scarf explore.

“Well, she ‘as a habit of zappin’ anyone she’s not fond of..” Jay shrugged, as if that statement wasn’t sure death.

“Oh, well, even if she didn’t like me, I don’t think it’d work on me.”

“How so?” Jay cocked his head and damn, if it didn’t remind Kai of a puppy. 

“Oh-well, this is embarrassing, I never showed you what I do, huh?”

“No sir, but only if you’re comfortable, I don’ wanna pressure ‘ya!” Hunching his shoulders, Jay unconsciously prepared for some sort of horrific transformation or disgusting power.

“Nah, it’s no biggie. And fair is fair.” Kai raised his other hand, as not to damage the scarf, letting the tips of his fingers go up in flame. His skin shriveled and burnt and disintegrated like paper harmlessly, exposing the fire coming from his veins. The little flame flickered, the soft orange glow illuminating Jay as he leaned in.

“Woah..” Enamored, he seemed to hold his breath, absolutely fascinated.

“So, hi, I’m Kai, I’m sorta made of fire. Uhhm, that also makes me immortal-ish. And yeah.” He closed his hand in a fist, snuffing the fire. Opening his palm again, he was completely unharmed, skin rebuilt. Jay laughed in amazement, taking the hand.

“Not even a scratch! Gosh, tha’s incredible! I…” Jay looked up at Kai, only now realizing how close he’d stepped to examine the oddity. His scarf was adjusting herself, pulling away from Kai to wind around Jay’s neck. Kai smiled a little more as Jay’s eyes lit up with the full power of the SCP, his feet leaving the ground as she generated wind for him. Jay still stared, Kai’s features falling into place with the new development.

“I, uh, better go.” Kai glanced at the door, his words, bringing Jay back to the present. He blinked a moment, smiling bashfully again and releasing Kai's hand.

“Oh, right. Uh, you’ll be back tomorrow?” Jay floated back, respecting Kai as he started for the door.

“Swear on it. Bye Jay!” Kai nodded, flashing him a grin before waving. The door clicked shut and Jay sighed.

“Not. A. Word! From you, missy!” He scolded to seemingly thin air.

“Ya’know, it’s okay.” Hummed the scarf in his head, her voice gentle and echoing.

“We’re not gonna go through this again. I told ‘ya, I was done talkin’ ‘bout that.” Jay frowned a little, remembering their last argument. It hadn’t ended well. For anyone, especially the foundation.

“...At least he’s nice.” She hummed absently, rubbing his cheek in a motherly manner.

“Yeah, I guess he was, huh?” Jay traced patterns on the workbench, staring thoughtfully at the door. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a bizarre idea, but does it have potential? If anyone has any criticism you can comment below, message me, or reach me at the same handle on Tumblr. Theoretically gonna be polyninja, but could honestly swing for any Ninjago ship (within reason). Hope y'all enjoyed regardless!


End file.
